My Normal
by TwinSky72
Summary: Despite how much he complained about his much his normal life, Tsuna realized he wouldn't have it any other way. This was his normal, and he loved it.


I tried putting a genre for once so I apologize if it doesn't fit

* * *

><p><strong>My Normal<strong>

Tsuna blinked his eyes open and glanced over at the clock, 7:00 a.m., he used to never be able to get up this early usually 7:40 a.m. 15 minutes before school would start leaving him rushing to avoid being bitten to death. He stared at it a bit longer; his life was different now ever since Reborn came in so many things had changed.

_Because he wasn't normal anymore._

Getting up he fixed his bed and headed toward the door. As he opened it he saw Reborn with a shape-shifted Leon in his hands.

"Oh you're up Dame-Tsuna." The baby stared up at him eyes staring an emotion akin to disappointment in his eyes, as if he had hoped he was still asleep so he could whack him with a mallet shaped Leon.

"Umm, yes, well g-good-morning Reborn I'm going to go downstairs for breakfast now" he ran downstairs looking back on the days when he didn't have to worry about a crazed baby trying to kill him.

_Because he was normal back then._

"Good-morning Kaa-san" he called as he entered the kitchen

"Morning Tsu-kun" she answered smiling up at him before turning back to the stove.

"No Lambo-san that's Tsuna-san's" a distraught I-pin said

"Nyahahaha, Baka-Tsuna took too long its Lambo-san's now" Tsuna sighed taking the rest of his break-fast and politely asked his mother for more. Although he loved the company, not for himself but for his mother who was always home alone, it bothered him every once in awhile how they annoyed him and took his food and sort of threatened to kill him every once in awhile. But he had to deal with all this.

_Because his life wasn't normal anymore._

He stood from his seat at the table and washed his dishes. He went upstairs and after finishing his daily routine and saying his good-byes he was out of the door and off to school.

Today was a rare day, one that would probably never happen again, he was walking to school alone no Yamamoto or Gokudera in sight. Yamamoto had a big game coming up so they were getting early and late practices to be completely ready. And Gokudera, well he hadn't heard his excuse, it was impossible to in between all those apologies and tears. He truly cared for Gokudera but sometimes he was a bit too extreme sometimes, and the extent of his care for him was truly a bit disturbing. Though don't tell Gokudera that he wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.

Ignoring that thought for a moment he continued to walk on, he was used to walking to school alone, he had done it for his entire life before everything changed, before he met Reborn, and before he had to deal with everything he did now.

_Back when his life was normal_.

He stopped and thought, normal, that word had come up so many times today in such a short amount of time, and not just today, everyday was like this, everyday he thought of the fact that his life wasn't normal, that_ he _wasn't normal.

Though when he thought about it he wasn't sure he liked normal, normal was lonely, it was boring, it brought him sadness. Before Reborn came into his life, he had no one, he was always alone no one liked him, people rarely talked to him, he was constantly made fun of, the only person that was truly in his life was his mother, and she easily brightened up his day, made his life bearable.

Despite all the things he said to Reborn about how much he hated him and what he did, he truly couldn't be more grateful to him. He brought him friends, purpose, actual goals in life and best of all the happiness that came with all that. Though Reborn could never know that, he would hold it against him for the rest of his life.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Blinking his thoughts away he looked around, he was about a minute away from school and he wondered when he had started walking again.

"Yea, Reborn?" Not all surprised by the hitman next to him, it had happened so many times he was growing accustomed to it, but that didn't mean he didn't get shocked by him every once in awhile.

"Just so you know, I knew everything already, what kind of hitman would I be if I didn't know that" Tsuna blushed

"R-REBORN! D-don't peak into my thoughts... they're private."

"As a hitman going into someone's privacy is my job." He smirked.

"R-reborn?" Reborn looked at him and nodded, signalling him to continue. "Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it."

He pulled his fedora down its shade covering his eyes. "You're welcome now get to class." Tsuna nodded before running off. "He's matured a lot since I met him, not that he'll ever hear that from me." and with that he turned in the other direction heading home for a cup of coffee.

The moment he entered the gates he was instantly attacked by Gokudera who again got down on his knees apologizing. He laughed unsure of how to react to this. As Gokudera stood up he looked over at Yamamoto who was smiling at him giving him the normal routine of pleasantries. Soon after the two began to bicker or well Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto while the latter just stood there and laughed. He took the chance to look around and saw Chrome walking over to him waving, Kyoko and Hana right next to her. He also saw onii-san trying to convince some poor person to join the boxing team; Ryohei noticed him looking and waved then turning back the boy who had almost escaped. Just as he was about to turn back to his friends he felt a cold shiver down his back. Turning around he saw Hibari glaring down at him giving the prefect a smile he waved at him, said person 'hn-ed' in response and turned away turning his glare on unsuspecting students. He smiled to himself and turned back to his friends as they began to talk/bicker/argue about the randomest of things.

No matter how much he complained he wouldn't change a thing in his life.

This was _his_ normal and he loved it more than anything.

* * *

><p>Nat: This thing is barely 1000 words just a bit over 1,048 (050 if you count the title) but it was a random idea I had. It was actually meant for a completely different book (The Darkest Powers Trilogy by Kelley Armstrong) I'll probably still write that version some day but I thought it fit Tsuna so nicely so why not.<p>

Also to those who are following any ongoing story I have out I apologize for not updating but my comp was broken for the entire month of September and half of August, I got it fixed recently. I'm going to update the other two hopefully this week definitely this month.

Well Ciao for now everyone hope you liked it


End file.
